The proposed work includes 1) the examination of neuropeptide localization, specifically LHRH and somatostatin following fixation and various means of processing the tissue so as to catalogue the potential compatabilities of neuropeptide localization with other neuroanatomical techniques; 2) characterization of the reactivity of neuropeptide antigens to antisera generated against various portions of the peptide molecule; and 3) assessment of differences in the distribution of the neuropeptides in different species and during different neuroendocrine states or following manipulation of the neuropeptide systems by neurosurgical techniques.